


[podfic] Flowey is Not a Good Life Coach

by Celastrina



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celastrina/pseuds/Celastrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a narration of unrestedjade's Flowey is Not a Good Life Coach, done with their permission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Flowey gets bored and decides to change up one of his runs. Papyrus presents an interesting project, for the moment.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tonight on celebrity deathmatch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flowey Is Not a Good Life Coach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056333) by [unrestedjade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestedjade/pseuds/unrestedjade). 



> Hi guys. I'm pretty new to podficcing, but I absolutely love reading aloud. Constructive criticism is very welcome as I stumble my way around learning.  
> 

Flowey is Not a Good Life Coach

By: unrestedjade

[Mediafire download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/d23rjm61n19ridv/FINAGLC_CH_1_CELASTRINA.mp3) 

[Soundcloud streaming](https://soundcloud.com/celastrina/finaglc-tonight-on-celebrity-deathmatch-ch-1-audio)

Audio length: 14:03

Audio format: MP3

Filesize: 12.98mb

 


	2. boy that fight scene was crazy sexy cool huh

Flowey is Not a Good Life Coach

By: unrestedjade

[Mediafire download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r6riearf8t8048e/FINAGLC_CH_2_CELASTRINA.mp3)

[Soundcloud streaming](https://soundcloud.com/celastrina/finaglc-boy-that-fight-scene-was-crazy-sexy-cool-huh-ch-2-audio)

Audio length: 6:43

Audio format: MP3

Filesize: 6.26mb


	3. just like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I don't have a soundcloud membership, I'll only be listing the mediafire links for new chapters. If someone would like to message me a better streaming alternative, I'd be happy to have that information. :)

Flowey is Not a Good Life Coach

By: unrestedjade

[Mediafire download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4k3ao7d5vfcd7j0/FINAGLC_CH_3_CELASTRINA.mp3)

Audio length: 14:32

Audio format: MP3

Filesize: 13.42mb


End file.
